kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Apis
Apis (originally from One Piece) is a Christian girl who lives in Water 7, and is Numbuh 777 of Sector W7. She is the Animal Telepath of that sector, and is therefore the only member that can understand Gonbe. She is mainly friends with Chimney and Aeincha. Background Apis grew up as a Christian, and was deeply in love with the religion as a child. However, when she was 4 years old, she inhaled Bang Gas and acquired Animal Telepathy powers. This was the first of many things that began to spark her doubt in her religion. When she attended CND Training, she met several kids who were descended from gods, further increasing her doubt. Nextgen Series She appears with the others in Viridi's Last Stand, participating in the War on Flora. She didn't do much after their train crashed in the Nature Factory. Apis officially appears with her friends in Sector W7, where she reads a parody of the Bible throughout the whole story. In her own chapter, she thinks about why someone would want to parody the Bible, thinking their Christian beliefs are false. Later, she goes down to the city for Sunday Church, meeting her grandfather at St. Ryu's Church. After they read the opening prayer, Grandpa Bokuden calls Apis up to read from the Bible. She tries to, but she couldn't, as she has too many doubts about her religion. She runs back to the treehouse, thinking about when she began to doubt their Christian beliefs, because of hearing of all the other gods. Gonbe comes to Apis, and after a talk, Apis decides to head down to her house, meeting with her grandpa. Bokuden explains when he met Chimney's grandma, Kokoro, who was a mermaid woman. He explains that Apis shouldn't turn away her beliefs, and she must be strong about them, and Apis learns to do so. They return to the church, so Apis could read from the Scripture. In the 5th chapter, Apis does battle with Paula Doublefinger as they battle the Teen Ninjas to take April back home. In Operation: CLOWN, Apis accompanied her sector on the journey to Punk Hazard. When Aisa's foot was burned by some acid, Apis had to carry her for a while. In the battle against Vergo, Apis seemed to be the less proficient against him. In Operation: NECSUS, Apis accompanies her team to Amazonia when Nebula needs Mocha's help, and remains there until they have to go to Reepor to save the main group. In Chimney's Friends, Apis had a picnic with her friends after the others' fight with Chimney, and when Chimney joins, Apis wants them all to say grace, much to Chimney's annoyance. When Chimney eats the Skypian apple and shrinks, Apis mentions how she kinda likes her better that way because of her attitude. Major Battles *Apis, Chimney, and Aisa vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Apis vs. Paula Doublefinger. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. Appearance Apis has dirty-blonde hair and wears a pointed, white priestess hat. She wears a yellow, mustard-colored dress and reddish-purple shoes. Personality Apis is a cheerful girl who loves her friends, and very loyal to her religion. Recently, Apis began to lose faith in her religion, as many things disprove it, such as the existence of other elemental gods, and the fact her powers come from Bang Gas. However, she learned to stay loyal to her religion anyway, and regardless, she still accepts her friends even though they're all different. Powers Apis isn't very physically strong, but when she was 4, she inhaled some Bang Gas and gained the power to speak with animals, such as Chimney's rabbit, Gonbe. She's become as proficient as Nova or Arianna, as she can sense and command animals wherever, and have them fight for her. Weaknesses If there were no animals around, Apis may be in danger, as she does not appear physically strong. Like most of her sector, she is also unable to swim. Trivia *Apis and Chimney both have no named parents, and live with a single grandparent (Apis with her grandpa and Chimney with her grandma). Coincidentally, both those grandparents were friends. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Metahumans Category:Sector W7 Members